


Love Stalker

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt on LJ Comment Fic from Nevcolleil - "someone makes a movie about a case Reid took part in, with a lead character based on him; to his horror, the movie becomes a blockbuster."</p>
<p>Still moving old stuff here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Stalker

Sunday morning is supposed to be relaxing. It’s supposed to be an extra cup of coffee you can drink slowly with a warm pastry. And the Sunday New York Times.  And it was a good morning until Dave shoves the entertainment section in front of Spencer, with the lead article showing, ‘Love Stalker Number 1 for Third Week’.

“I cannot believe that movie is popular, Dave. Really, it’s an insult to everyone involved,” Spencer scans the article and puts it on the bottom of the recycle stack.

Dave pulls it back out and reads it again. “Well, it’s gotten generally good reviews. The guy who plays young genius FBI Agent Simon Reese is certainly very popular,” he says, grinning. “Lila looks good; I don’t think she’s aged at all. But she may be a little old for sweet, gentle Agent Reese.”

“Simon Reese -- that’s a stupid name. And have you seen that actor? He looks like he’s 12 years old.  Prentiss says he played a serial killer in a rubber fetish suit or something like that on a TV show?” Spencer gets up and pours them both more coffee, tossing the remnants of his croissant into Mudgie’s dog bowl.

“Technically, the character wasn’t a serial killer; I think he was a school shooter. And he’s an actor. That was a role, this is a role, actors play roles. Overall, they did a good job making the FBI and the BAU look good,” Dave says, trying to sound serious, but the constant grinning makes Spencer suspicious.

“I understand why Lila agreed to do the movie, but I don’t understand why the bureau agreed to support it. I don’t think that Agent Reese comes off looking very professional at all. And for the record, I didn’t have sex with Lila.” Spencer is pacing around the kitchen until Dave grabs his arm and sits him back down at the table.

Dave butters some toast and slides it towards Spencer, trying not to meet his eyes. He’s very close to giggling, which would be unseemly. “I know you didn’t, Kitten, but it’s called poetic license. They do that in movies, to make them more interesting to the masses. Although if it’s any consolation, everyone at the theatre applauded when Lila seduced young Agent Reese in the pool house. ”

“Wait, you saw it – the movie? When did you see it, I thought we agreed we wouldn’t see it because we both agree it’s crap!” Spencer’s voice is starting to get into the squeaky register and he’s waving his hands around, which is dangerous for passers-by.

“No, you said it’s crap and I didn’t argue with you.  But it didn’t seem fair to trash the movie without seeing it. So a couple of Fridays ago, when you had a meeting, we went to see it.” Dave holds up a hand, to stop the complaint about violating Spencer’s privacy, “I told the team that you had a lecture and that you didn’t want to see the movie anyway. Everyone else did, and it wasn’t bad overall. A few factual errors, but suspenseful. I’d give it a solid B.”

Spencer slumps down in his chair and glares at Dave. “Who went?”

“Everyone. Meaning Aaron, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Will, Garcia and Kevin, Anderson, and Agent Seaver.  I paid for tickets and Aaron treated for popcorn,” Dave says, and now he’s not even trying not to grin. “I liked it when the Simon character came on the screen, and the teenage girls in the audience all squealed.”

 “Oh, god, Dave! People at work are already snickering at me because of this. It’s just so embarrassing.”  

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed, it’s a movie loosely based on a case. You didn’t write it, you didn’t act in it and Lila’s said in interviews that it’s based on facts, but not a documentary. And she’s never mentioned you by name, so calm down.” Dave picks up their breakfast dishes and puts them in the sink and then heads to the bedroom to dress for the day.  Sometimes the best way to calm Spencer down is to just ignore his anxiousness, change the subject and walk away.

Spencer sighs dramatically and follows Dave out of the kitchen, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Some other movie will open and this one will be forgotten. It’s not like it’s going to be nominated for an Oscar or anything.”

“Nope. Lila’s pretty, but she’s no Meryl Streep,” Dave says pulling on his Sunday afternoon-watching-football shirt.

But sometimes it’s also fun to poke Spencer with a stick. “Although Seaver did mention something about an award on MTV for best kiss.”

 

 

 


End file.
